


Ich vermisse dich

by FraeuleinWinterSchnee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, frostmaster, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraeuleinWinterSchnee/pseuds/FraeuleinWinterSchnee
Summary: Obwohl der Grandmaster die Revolution niederstrecken konnte und auch Loki wieder an seiner Seite ist, vermisst er seinen schönen Prinzen. Wie das wohl sein kann? │Frostmaster (Grandmaster x Loki)│spielt nach "Thor: Ragnarok"





	Ich vermisse dich

Der Abend brach über Sakaar ein, was bedeutete, dass die aufregendsten Parties erst jetzt begannen und vor allem der Palast des Grandmasters in bunten Lichtern leuchtete und damit wie eine Discokugel den Rest der Stadt wach hielt. Im obersten Stock fanden sich wie immer viele Gäste ein, spielten an Spielautomaten, die aus der gesamten Galaxie stammten, tranken neonblaue Getränke an der Bar und tanzten zum eigenwilligen Sound der neuesten Jam-Session. 

Auch der Grandmaster durfte als Gastgeber nicht fehlen. In der Mitte der Tanzfläche umkreisten ihn gleich mehrere Schönheiten verschiedenster Geschlechter; Berührungen waren am ganzen Körper zu spüren, mal zufällig, mal gezielt und mit der Absicht weiter auf Expedition zu gehen. Obwohl alle bekleidet waren, spürte jeder die Hitze und die Intimität der ständig aufeinander treffenden Körper, meist ein Vorspiel, bevor der Herrscher Sakaars mit einem Augenzwinkern in ein anderes Zimmer deutete. Immer fordernder liebkosten sie sich, doch ihr Mittelpunkt, der Grandmaster, war in Gedanken ganz wo anders, als unerwartet eine Hand zwischen seine Beine fand.   
„Huuuuuch!“, machte er überrascht und lachte ausgelassen, „Das war aber sehr deutlich!“  
Der Einladung käme er gern entgegen, aber irgendwie war er heute nicht so recht in der Stimmung. Sein Körper funktionierte und reagierte einwandfrei, aber seine Augen hatten schon die ganze Zeit nach einer bestimmten Person gesucht, die er auf der Tanzfläche einfach nicht erblicken konnte.  
  
Loki.   
  
Natürlich konnte jeder seinen eigenen Spaß haben und war dem anderen gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet, aber in letzter Zeit sah der Grandmaster den Trickster selten – was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass er sich wie auf Entzug vorkam. So ganz unschuldig war der Grandmaster bei dieser Sache zwar  nicht, aber wer konnte wissen, dass Loki so nachtragend sein konnte? Da musste er wohl etwas unternehmen.  
So befreite er sich, zur großen Überraschung der anderen, von ihren Berührungen, tanzte sich durch die Menge und ging durch einen langen Gang, bis die Musik nur noch als leises Hintergrundgeräusch wahrzunehmen war.   
Nur ein paar Treppen nach oben und schon betrat er seinen Privatbereich, der eine ganze Etage einnahm. Zimmer hatte er genug. Wie auch im Thronsaal oder in den Partyräumen war alles im Retro-Look gehalten, in bunten Farben und geometrischen Formen. Nur war der Grandmaster ein Romantiker und ließ es sich nicht nehmen in jedem Zimmer ein dutzend durchsichtiger Vorhänge anzubringen, die die Räume in noch kleinere Abschnitte einteilte. Überall fanden sich große Kissen oder gemütliche Diwane. Da eine Naschecke, hier ein Schminkplatz, dort ein kleiner Spieltisch. Wer sich nicht auskannte, konnte schnell verloren gehen, aber der Grandmaster wusste genau, welche Vorhänge er beiseite schieben musste, um seinen größten Schatz ausfindig zu machen.   
In einer der hintersten Ecken befand sich ein großes Bücherregal. Warmes Licht leuchtete darin, sodass die Person, welche auf einem gemütlichen Diwan lag, problemlos lesen konnte. Das Herz des Grandmasters hüpfte erfreut und er setzte sich rasch mit übereinandergeschlagenem Bein hin.  
  
„Die Party ist wohl langweilig geworden?“, fragte Loki und zwei neugierige, grüne Augen lugten hinter dem Buch hervor.   
„Das, uh, kann man nicht so sagen. Aber ohne dich ist es nicht das Gleiche, Darling.“ Der Grandmaster erwiderte den Blick und begann langsam eins von Lokis Beinen zu streicheln.   
„Ich vermisse dich.“  
Da senkte Loki lächelnd das Buch und offenbarte damit die ganze Sicht auf sich. Der Grandmaster machte sogleich eine Schmolllippe, denn diesen „Zustand“ musste er schon seit Wochen über sich ergehen lassen. Wie befürchtet, saß dort nicht sein zuckersüßer Prinz aus Arschgard, sondern vielmehr eine Prinzessin, die schadenfroh seinen Unmut aufsog und es trotzdem schaffte dreinzuschauen, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sehr sie ihn quälte.   
Lady Loki war ein gern gesehener Gast,  _oh jaaaaaa_ , eine feine Abwechslung mit ihren appetitlichen Rundungen,  _hmnnnnn_... aber wenn sich Loki seit ihrem kleinen Streit weigerte seine typische Form anzunehmen, kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er das letzte Mal seiner wundervollen Stimme die schönsten Töne entlockt hatte. Umso schlimmer war es, dass sich Loki in seiner weiblichen Version treu bliebt. Es waren die selben grünen Augen, das selbe schwarze, gelockte Haar, nur etwas länger als sonst. Die Gesichtszüge schienen weicher und die sonst flache Brust um einiges üppiger, aber diese kleinen Unterschiede konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass es dieselbe Person war. Würde Lady Loki dem Prinzen nicht so unfassbar ähnlich sehen, müsste der Grandmaster nicht ständig an ihn denken.  
  
„Hmmm?“, machte Loki und legte den Kopf schief, „ _Wie sehr_  vermisst du mich denn?“  
Der Grandmaster leckte sich über die Lippen.   
„Verwandel dich zurück und ich zeige es dir“, raunte er und zog mit einem Ruck Lokis Beine über seinen Schoß, während er ein ganzes Stück näher rutschte, sodass er sie küssen konnte, wenn er sich nur ein wenig zur Seite lehnte. Die Sehnsucht brannte noch stärker in ihm und auch in Lokis Augen sah er die Aufregung tanzen, als sie sich seinem Gesicht näherte und mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wange strich. Sie beugte sich vor und streifte nur ganz leicht seine Lippen mit den ihren, bevor sie einen Kuss auf seiner Nase platzierte. Der Grandmaster schloss genießerisch die Augen, lächelte wie eine Katze und seufzte, während Loki seine rechte Wange mit vielen kleinen Küsschen bedeckte. Am Ohr angekommen pustete Loki sanft rein, sodass er Grandmaster leicht zusammenzuckte und vor Entzücken kicherte.   
„Du willst es mir zeigen, hm?“, schnurrte Loki leise und spürte schon die Hände ihres Verehrers entlang ihrer Hüften nach oben wandern. „Oh, wie bitter das jetzt sein wird...“, flüsterte sie weiterhin, aber der Grandmaster schaffte es nicht ihre Worte zu realisieren, da sie immer noch so verführerisch klangen.  
„Nun ja, zu schade, aber dann wirst du wohl noch ein Stück länger warten müssen“, platzte es plötzlich aus Loki heraus und sie verschwand so schnell aus seinem Blickfeld, wie sie gekommen war. Sie lehnte sich wieder an die Sofalehne, nahm ihr liegengelassenes Buch und schob den Grandmaster wie ein unerwünschtes Päckchen mit den Beinen zurück in die andere Ecke.   
  
Erstarrt blieb dieser zuerst einige Augenblicke sitzen, nur um mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und offenem Mund zu Loki zu starren. Man hätte meinen können, dass der Grandmaster gleich weinen würde, weil er wie ein Kind aussah, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug verwehrte, aber im nächsten Moment legte er einfach eine beleidigte Miene auf.   
„Ich habe mich entschuldigt, weißt du?“, sagte der Grandmaster leicht vorwurfsvoll.  
Loki blieb hinter ihrem Buch. „Du hast nur „Ups“ gesagt und mich gefragt, ob wir das neue VIP-Sofa einweihen.“  
„Siehst du!“, sagte der Grandmaster und fühlte sich bestätigt. „Also komm, mein süßer Prinz, sei wieder lieb zu mir... sei wieder zärtlich mit mir.“   
Dieses zuckersüße Betteln jagte Loki einen angenehmen Schauer über den Körper und drängte sie dazu, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen, aber andererseits genoss sie die Genugtuung den Grandmaster dabei zu beobachten, wie er nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Außerdem durchfuhr sie noch immer jedes Mal der Ärger, wenn sie an ihren Streit dachte. Diese Art der Bestrafung war dabei wie Balsam für ihre Seele.  
Und doch war es schwer zu widerstehen, wenn der Grandmaster sich erst einmal richtig ins Zeug legte.  
Seine Stimme schien so nah zu sein, als er sprach...  
„Ach Darling, ich tue  _alles_  für dich, ich, uh, lasse dich in die neuesten Gewänder kleiden und suche neue Bücher für dich, ich mhh – ich sage alle Termine morgen ab... Wir bleiben im Bett, Frühstück gibt es dort und uh, Topaz füttert dich, während ich jeden Zentimeter deiner perfekten Haut küsse... Dann bemale ich deine Brust und dein Gesicht, und wir lieben uns,  _mnnnn, oh ja, ganz oft_ , bis du – bis du ganz verschmiert vor mir liegst und nicht mehr kannst, mein kleiner Trickser. Kuschel dich an mich, erzähl mir von, uh, Arschgard und dem bösen Sparkles, damit ich dich trösten kann... und wir lieben uns erneut, diesmal bis in den Morgen hinein...“  
  
Lokis Hände krallten sich in den Buchumschlag. Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht verirrt, als sie den verführerischen Worten des Grandmasters lauschte und sie war froh, dass zwischen ihnen noch ein Buch war, das ihm die Sicht auf Loki raubte. Wäre sie nicht so stolz, läge sie schon längst in seinen Armen, aber noch verlor sie nicht die Beherrschung.   
Der Grandmaster deutete Lokis Schweigen als Sieg und pirschte sich an, um ihr im nächsten Moment dieses verdammte Buch aus den Händen zu reißen und sich auf dem Diwan an sie zu drücken. Natürlich war dem Älteren nicht entgangen, welche Wirkung seine Worte hatten.   
„Ich kenne deinen Körper – und ich weiß, wann er mich will“, sagte der Grandmaster, als er auf die vor Aufregung flach atmende Loki herabblickte, „Aber wenn du so dickköpfig bist und dich nicht verwandelst, dann kann ich, hmn, dein Spiel auch spielen...“  
„Ein Spiel?“, fragte Loki heiser, „Klingt lustig, spielen wir. Wer zuerst nachgibt, hat verloren.“  
Der Grandmaster lächelte. „Und der Einsatz?“  
„Wenn ich gewinne, bittest du mich  _kniend_  vor ganz Sakaar um Verzeihung.“  
„Uhhh, dann würde ich zur Abwechslung auch mal knien“, raunte er Loki ins Ohr und sie lachte, „Und wenn ich gewinne, machst du, uh, diese eine Sache, du weißt schon was, wo du immer sagst, sie sei  _erniedrigend_  für dich...“   
Loki verzog das Gesicht, stimmte aber zu: „Abgemacht.“  
Beide waren bereits der vollen Überzeugung zu gewinnen und dachten sich bereits Strategien aus, mit dem sie den anderen überlisten konnten.   
Loki zog den Kopf des Grandmasters zu sich und fuhr mit den Finger seinen blauen Streifen entlang des Kinns und seiner Lippe entlang.   
„Sind schmutzige Tricks erlaubt?“, fragte Loki spielerisch.  
„Äußerst schmutzige sogar“, sagte der Grandmaster mit halb geöffneten Augenlidern, während er sich immer weiter herunter beugte.  
  
Loki und der Grandmaster versanken in einem letzten, hungrigen Kuss, bevor ihr kleines Spiel begann.


End file.
